Blake Belladonna vs Blaze The Cat (RWBY vs SEGA)
This is the first One Minute Melee of UltimateYxR, it features Blake Belladonna from RWBY and Blaze The Cat from SEGA Description OMM S1 EP1: RWBY vs SEGA. The two catgirls of quiet personality enter in this One Minute Melee, will the faunus member of team RWBY get the victory? Or will she get blaze-'''d? (see what I did there) Character select '''2 FIGHTERS NO REASERCH 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Press START! Announcer: Select your character. Blake is selected as P1 Blaze is selected as P2 READY TO ROCK? >Hell yeah! Just a sec... "Hell yeah!" is select Melee Place: Emerald Forest Team RWBY is on a mission, lastly it have been detected an unusual energy and they have been send to investigate the reason of that. They decide to separate for searching faster, Ruby and Yang were searching on east, while Weiss and Blake were searching on west. Speaking of the heiress and the faunus, they have been searching until they've been detected by a group of grimms, right now they are fighting, but things aren't exactly good for they. During the fight Weiss is getting severely damaged, and right now... "Weiss, behind you!" The faunus advice her friend, but when Weiss turn around, a grimm alredy hit her, knocking her out; quickly Blake killed the grimms, and when she finished, she ran where Weiss was. "Weiss are you okay?" she asked, but without getting an answer, so she decide to use her scroll to communicate with Ruby. Blake: Ruby, are you there? Ruby: Blake, what happened? Blake: Me and Weiss get attacked by grimms, I'm ok but Weiss is knockout, we need to help her. Ruby: Alright, you and Weiss stay there, me and Yang will get there as soon as possible. Blake: Okay but please, hurry. Blake end the call, "Don't worry Weiss, help is on the way, just resist a little bit" she said, even knowing that Weiss couldn't hear her right now. Not far away from there A certain purple cat named Blaze was running looking for the Sol emeralds, she already found six out of the seven emeralds, and she was now looking for the 7th, while looking for it, she found Blake and a knockout Weiss, when Blaze saw this she misunderstood the situation, she thought that Blake had beaten Weiss and now she was gonna end her life. Blaze was not gonna stay there and watch it, so she create a fireball a threw it at her; fortunately for Blake, her cat ears heard the attack getting closer to her so she was able to dodge it. After that she looked to the place where the attack came from, just to find nothing. Blake was confused, who launch to her that attack? But while she was thinking a kick send her flying a few meters away, when she recovered from the attack she could only see a purple cat, Blake instantly deduced that she was the one who attacked her and the one who threw to her that fireball before. "Stay away from that defenseless girl" Blaze said to Blake, "Who are you?" Blake ask her, "That doesn't matter, the only thing that matters here is that I won't let you to kill that poor girl." Blaze replied to Blake, leaving her confused. "What are you talking about? I was not gonna kill her, she's my friend." The faunus replied, Blaze looked at her with a serious look, "And what makes you think that I believe you" she replied while preparing for fighting Blake noticed this and in response she unsheathed her sword, (Cues Instrumental Rock - Save The Future ) Blaze gave her a little smirk "If you want me to believe you so badly, then you have to make me." She said, and after saying that she start running towards Blake. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ENGAGE! Blaze tried to kick Blake, but she blocked it with her sword, but Blaze took advantage of this and kick her in the head with her other leg, Blake quickly recovered from that and use her sword to push Blaze away, and when Blaze recovered Blake slashed her a few time. 0:50 Blaze summon a fire tornado around her to force Blake away, this last one succeed on this, only getting minor burns, but Blaze loss no time a run toward Blake, and give a qiuck combo of punches and kicks. 0:40 Blake summon an ice clone to freeze Blaze arm, and after that she start slashing her with her sword. 0:35 Blaze use her fire to melt the ice clone, but when she did that Blake she her to fly to a tree with a stong kick, breaking it. 0:30 Blaze is still dizzy after the attack, she could see Blake running to where she was, but then she felt a strong energy next to her, she turn to where the energy was, just to find the last Sol emerald. 0:20 Blaze decide to play her trump card, she activate the energy of the Sol emeralds, transforming into Burning Blaze, Blake was shooked (and with reasons, I mean, not everyday you see a purple cat transfoming into a pink cat think it's pink, I don't really know) "What in the world?! How did you did that?" She asked, Blaze smirked "This is the power of the Sol emeralds..." 0:15 "... And here" she continue "Is where I show you that power." She said, and fly towards Blake, Blake was still shooked and couldn't react fast enough to dodge the attack (but mainly because Blaze was flying at hypersonic speeds) and Blaze start attacking her so fast that she was invisible for Blake eyes. Blaze send Blake flying to many places with a lot of punches and kicks, and after that she give her an uppercut, sending her flying to the air. 0:05 Blaze then flies in front of Blake. 0:04 Blaze kicked Blake in the stomach, sending her to the ground, and leaving a small crater. Blaze then flies up into the sky, and stopped when she was a lot of meters away from Blake. 0:03 Blaze start to descend to where Blake was with her feet going ahead, she was descending so fast that a mach cone was formed on her feet. 0:02 Blake was just start recovering from the insanely fast combo and the last two attacks of Blaze, but then notice something getting close to her really fast, she couldn't recognize what it was until she heard someone say to her "Take this!" 0:01 Blaze hit Blake in all her stomach with so much force that she create a shockwave that it could been seen from miles. KO! The shockwave grew bigger until it dissapeared, but before it dissapeared, two girls, one wearing a red cloak and the other with a long blonde hair see it. "Wow, look at that shockwave Yang, it's enormous." Ruby said to her older sister, "I know, but how was it formed?" Yang asked, "I don't know, but it looks like it comes from where Blake and Weiss are." Ruby replied, but just a second later they both figured out something... "Blake and Weiss!!!" They both almost scream at the same time, and they rushed to the place the shockwave originated. With Blaze, Blake and Weiss Blaze went back to her normal form, and start to leave the place not before looking an unconscious Blake and saying to her, "Next time, you'll think twice before killing an innocent person." And after that, she run away. Not very long after Blaze get away, Ruby and Yang arrived, finding both Blake and Weiss unconscious, they both we're shocked, and they lost no time and run to their friends "Blake! Weiss! Are you okay?!" Ruby said really worried, Yang checked both of them, and after sighing relieved, she said "They're still alive, but they really hurt, especially Blake, I don't know what she did for getting that hurt, but that doesn't matter right now, we have to take them back to Beacon as soon as possible." Ruby nodded, and after that, they return to Beacon, Yang carrying Blake and Ruby carrying Weiss. Result (Cues Sonic and The Black Knight OST - Through the Fire ) This melee winner is... Blaze!Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Heroes Category:RWBY Characters Category:'RWBY vs SEGA' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Catgirls Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:UltimateYxR Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees